


The Point of No Return

by eleasofia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: "I think I should go or else he's going to kill me," Oikawa said with a sigh and ran his fingers through his mussed up hair, "But I absolutely wouldn't mind seeing you later again." He winked at him, and Kageyama felt like the protagonist of some bad American romcom movie, but he couldn't deny that it was somehow attractive nevertheless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the Feels Train! On today's ride, I will be your conductor. Please don't ask me where we're going, I don't know it either ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was fall when Karasuno won the preliminaries' final and was able to advance to the national competition. Kageyama was exhausted, but even that couldn't stop him from feeling absolutely invincible right now. He was just bending down over the sink and splashing cold water into his face, when the door to the bathrooms was opened with a lot of force.

He had jerked in surprise but hadn't thought much of it until he was suddenly backed up against the wall and had felt a hand around his neck. Everything had happened a little too fast, but now he realised that it was Oikawa, who had entered the room, and that it definitely wasn't a coincidence that the both of them were here.

Oikawa looked furious and even that was still an understatement. His hand was pressing against his throat but not hard enough to actually hurt him. Kageyama was still able to speak and breathe normally, but he didn't know what to say, so he simply stared at the other in expectation. 

The rage he saw in Oikawa's eyes brought back memories of that one time in middle school when he would've hit him if it hadn't been for Iwaizumi, who had caught Oikawa's arm right before his hand could make contact with Kageyama's face. However, even then he hadn't actually felt all that _threatened_ by his senpai.

"Are you done?" he eventually asked baldly.

There was an immediate change in Oikawa's expression, and the hand, which had been choking him, let go. Oikawa hauled off to slap him, but this time Kageyama had seen it coming and stopped the motion by himself. He wasn't 12 anymore, and they were almost the same height by now. 

He wasn't sure what he had expected to happen next. Oikawa could've done just about anything, and Kageyama probably wouldn't have found it strange. He could've screamed or cried, tried to hit him again, or simply ran off. Even no reaction wouldn't have been weird.

However, for some odd reason, Oikawa decided to smash their lips together. Kageyama was completely caught off guard and unable to do anything but stare at the boy, who had just tried to hit him. After what felt like forever but hadn't even been a minute, Oikawa realised that Kageyama apparently wouldn't kiss him back and stopped.

He didn't dare to open his eyes and just leaned his forehead against Kageyama's. They were still standing in a pretty weird pose since Kageyama hadn't loosened his death grip around Oikawa's arm. The tiles on the wall behind him felt ice cold against his body even though he was still wearing his tricot, and in contrast to that, Oikawa's breath on his face seemed to set him on fire.

"You can shove me away, you know?" Oikawa said faintly after a while, "But if you don't, I'll kiss you again."

Kageyama hesitated for a moment and actually considered it. However, if he really didn't want it, he would've pushed Oikawa away already. So instead he let go of the other's arm and closed his eyes as well.

It didn't even take a second until he felt Oikawa's hand in his hair and his body press into his own once again. His lips were actually pretty soft, and just thinking about that a thing like that was actually happening to him, made him smile against the other's mouth. 

He didn't quite know what to make of it, but there was so much desire and desperation behind the kiss, that Kageyama felt as if he had won all over again, and this victory surely tasted sweet. Firmly, he placed his hands on Oikawa's waist and pulled him even closer, as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss even further.

They didn't part until the door flew open once more. Kageyama actually didn't care about who had caught them, all he could focus on where Oikawa's slightly flushed cheeks, his messy hair, and his deep red lips.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yelped in surprise.

Kageyama directed his attention at the intruder and saw Iwaizumi, who had buried his face in his hands.

"What the actual fuck, Shittykawa?!" he said in bewilderment, "You said I should wait _a moment_ , and it has already been _more than 15 minutes_! And what are you doing?! You're.. you.. I don't even know."

Iwaizumi was visibly embarrassed and couldn't even really finish his sentence. At a loss for words, he threw his hands up in despair, turned around, and left the bathrooms again. Kageyama shot Oikawa a questioning glance.

"I think I should go or else he's going to kill me," Oikawa said with a sigh and ran his fingers through his mussed up hair, "But I absolutely wouldn't mind seeing you later again."

Oikawa winked at him, and Kageyama felt like the protagonist of some bad American romcom movie, but he couldn't deny that it was somehow attractive nevertheless. Considering that Oikawa had lost his composure in two different ways within the last quarter-hour, he suddenly looked incredibly suave and confident again.

Kageyama couldn't help but feel as if this was a game, a challenge, and he wanted to play it. After all, he felt invincible right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Kageyama is a bit out of character because, well, he might be blunt, but he isn't as confident as he is in this story. That's simply because I was trying to write PWP, but after 2.5k words of this I realised that this story already has way more plot than porn ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Oikawa pushed him into the mattress with the same desperation he had already experienced in the restrooms earlier that day at the gym. Unexpectedly, things between them weren't awkward at all. The moment Oikawa had opened the front door, he had teased Kageyama about how he had expected him to chicken out. Kageyama had been pretty sure that in reality Oikawa had just been scared of being dumped by him, and he had decided to let him know.

Somehow they went from their usual childish bickering to kissing pretty fast. Kageyama still wasn't sure what Oikawa wanted from him. He probably was still angry and just trying to get rid of his frustration by engaging in sexual activities rather than in a fist fight with him. Too lost in the moment, it didn't even occur to him that this, in fact, was weird. 

Suddenly, Oikawa rolled on top of Kageyama and held him down while roughly pulling his hair. The way he was kneeling above him and smirking down on him was admittedly pretty hot. 

"Hm, Tobio-chan, maybe we should choose a safe-word before we get started for real," Oikawa whispered teasingly into his ear. 

"Oh, are you sure that you aren't the one who'll need it?" Kageyama retorted and grinned confidently. 

Oikawa huffed at that. "As if I'd ever lose to you."

"Just as you totally didn't lose to me yesterday on the court, huh?" Kageyama asked, and the very moment the words had passed his lips, he regretted them already.

Oikawa's expression changed abruptly, and his previously glazed over eyes grew cold. For a moment, Kageyama braced himself for a hard blow, be it verbally or physically. But eventually, Oikawa just slumped down. When Kageyama, after a while, still couldn't sense any form of hostility, he dared to cautiously put his arms around the limp body on top of him. 

Oikawa was shivering as if he was freezing, but then Kageyama realised that he was actually crying and not cold. He had absolutely no experience with comforting someone, and he definitely had not come here to deal with that, but now he had to, whether he liked it or not.

With Oikawa lying on top of him, he was slowly starting to get uncomfortable, so he decided to lie on his side instead of on his back. Oikawa didn't protest when he was rolled on his side as well and only kept his face buried in the crook of Kageyama's neck. He figured that they'd get cold soon, now that they weren't moving around anymore, and pulled the blanket over the both of them. 

Oikawa was crying silently and didn't seem to stop, or in other words, Kageyama definitely needed to step up his game. Awkwardly, he ran his fingers through Oikawa's hair and caressed him in hopes that it would be soothing. 

"Can you please stop petting me like a dog?" Oikawa mumbled against Kageyama's skin.

Slightly offended that Oikawa didn't recognise his efforts, Kageyama instead tightened the grip in his hair and pulled Oikawa's head a bit backwards to look at him.

"And don't look at me, idiot!" he protested angrily and hit weakly against Kageyama's chest before hiding his face again.

He cautiously returned Kageyama's hug and snuggled closer, making himself comfortable when he wasn't rejected. Kageyama felt how Oikawa relaxed in his arms and even heard a content sigh. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled eventually. 

"Yeah, you'd better be," Oikawa retorted tauntingly, but if anything, he seemed to be even less angry at Kageyama now than he had been before.


	3. Chapter 3

It was slowly starting to get light again, when Oikawa kicked Kageyama for the umpteenth time and made him roll down from the futon. In frustration, he stared at the boy who was still sleeping peacefully. He really wanted to pull away the covers from him, but he had already hogged them during the night in revenge. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea after all, since it had only resulted in Oikawa huddling up to him for warmth, and then repeatedly kicking him again. 

With the sun already up, there was no way he was going to fall back asleep again now, and so he decided that Oikawa wouldn't be allowed to continue sleeping either. On the spur of the moment, he simply kicked Oikawa, so that he rolled off the futon on the other side as well. Confused, he sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked sleepily at Kageyama. However, within seconds, his innocent look changed into an angry expression. 

"What the fuck?!" he asked and shot Kageyama a death glare.

"No, _you_ don't get to be angry," Kageyama responded with a frown, "You kicked me so much I barely slept at all!"

"So what, this isn't my problem, is it?" Oikawa replied sneeringly.

"Oh yes, it is, because next time I'm going to-"

"Next time?" Oikawa interrupted him and raised one eyebrow, a smirk on his lips, "What makes you so sure there'll be a next time?"

The moment he realised what he had said, Kageyama blushed from embarrassment. He opened his mouth to respond with something clever, but unfortunately, he wasn't really quick-witted in situations like these. 

Oikawa laughed. "God, you should see your face!"

"This isn't funny!" Kageyama snapped at him and threw the pillow at Oikawa to shut him up, but regretted it the moment after when Oikawa fought back. 

Within seconds they were rolling around, playfully hitting and tickling each other, both of them trying to gain the upper hand. After a while, Oikawa got hold of both of Kageyama's wrists and pinned him down on the futon. They looked at each other for a moment, and just when the situation was about to get awkward, Oikawa closed the distance between them and gave Kageyama a gentle but deep kiss. 

"I was just joking, of course there'll be a next time. We hadn't had the chance to do what I invited you over for yet after all," Oikawa whispered when they parted again to catch their breaths. He pressed his forehead against Kageyama's and let go of his wrists to interlock their fingers instead, a soft, and maybe even genuine smile on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

By the second time Kageyama was at Oikawa's place, it felt already quite familiar to him, and as well did Oikawa, and touching and being touched, and kissing and being kissed. His mind was telling him to be nervous, but oddly, he hadn't really felt any kind of nervousness ever since this had started. Until now, everything between them had felt natural and easy, even when he had expected it to be weird and awkward. 

He was well aware that his attitude was more than just confidence, and that it absolutely wasn't like _him_ , but there was no time to dwell on it, especially not now that Oikawa was straddling him and kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin right above his collarbone. When he bit into his shoulder, Kageyama dug his nails into Oikawa's back and tightened his grip in his hair. But suddenly he heard a sound that made him stiffen and open his eyes.

"Did you hear that?" Kageyama asked startled, and both of them stopped moving.

"What?" Oikawa asked in confusion and looked Kageyama directly into the eyes, visibly unhappy because of the interruption. 

Now that both of them were completely silent, they heard it again. There were definitely noises downstairs; voices and footsteps, a door being opened.

"Shit!" Oikawa suddenly cursed and got up like a scalded cat, "My mother and my sister are home!"

"Didn't you say they wouldn't?!" Kageyama replied in bewilderment and started to slightly panic as well. 

"Yeah, because that's what I thought," Oikawa said dismissively and threw Kageyama's clothes at him while frantically trying to get dressed himself.

Once he was done, he grabbed his school bag, emptied it out in front of them and thrust a pen into Kageyama's hand. 

"We're studying now!" Oikawa hissed at him and opened one of the text books lying in front of them, and just when Kageyama was doing the same, the door to Oikawa's room flew open.

"Tooru, come and play with me!" a little boy shouted as he stormed into the room.

"Takeru, what's with your manners?!" Oikawa chided him indignantly.

"Takeru, stay here!" a woman called after the boy and entered the room only seconds later as well, "I'm sorry, Tooru-chan."

"And what's with _your_ manners?!" Oikawa snapped at her and vigorously pointed at Kageyama, who was still sitting next to him on the floor.

"Oh, I didn't know that you have a guest," she said in surprise, "I'm sorry. I'm Tooru's sister, nice to meet you."

Kageyama wasn't quite sure what to reply, so he just nodded and introduced himself as well.

"Tooru, isn't this the boy you made bow to you and wanted me to take a picture of it?" Takeru suddenly blurted out. 

"Takeru, shut up, will you?!" Oikawa bawled his nephew out and his embarrassment made Kageyama chuckle.

"And you too!" he shouted as he turned to face Kageyama and threw a pen at him, "Stop laughing!"

Oikawa's sister just smiled at the scene, took her son by the hand, and closed the door behind them as they left.

"They bought it, don't you think, _Tooru-chan?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, for real though, I've already written a few more chapters of this, so I'm actually planning on updating this story now and then. It's not my top priority right now though, so prepare for kinda slow and absolutely no regular updates.. for now at least.


End file.
